1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for controlling buildup of sand and sediment in seawater inlets and particularly to an apparatus for preventing the formation of sandbars caused by current or tidal flow at passages such as the inlets to harbors, basins and estuaries.
2. Description of Related Art
Sand and sediment tends to accumulate in locations such as the entrances to harbors due to the deposit of sand and sediment by tidal flow of water. The existence of sandbars can create serious environmental and navigational hazards. Such accumulations require at least periodic dredging at great expense and disruption of water traffic.
A number of U.S. patents have been devoted to the problem of preventing beach erosion and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,806 discloses a beach erosion jetty configuration wherein the jetties are curved to stop or prevent a vacuum effect which causes beach erosion. Swift currents running in or out of inlets create a Venturi effect that pulls sand-laden waters from nearby and sometimes distant shorelines. In accordance with one aspect of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 7,226,242, jetties are provided with curved ends that negate the loss of precious sand. Such curved jetties function as erosion control devices and actually stop and prevent erosion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,369 discloses an apparatus and method carried out thereby for preventing formation of sand bars from sand or silt at the outlet of a body of water emptying from inland into another body of water, such as a lake or the sea and the like. At least one elongated gutter is provided at the outlet of a body of water from inland to another or receiving body of water, such as a lake or the sea. The gutter is disposed above the level of the water in the outlet and may or may not extend through the mouth of the outlet into the receiving body of water. Water is pumped into the gutter to an overflow condition so that it spills over the edges, and by gravity falls and creates a splash erosion condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,009 discloses a pre-cast reinforced concrete catch-basin of larger than conventional catch-basin dimensions, which includes a solid horizontal bottom wall with a solid, hollow, cylindrical side wall upstanding therefrom to about half the height of the catch-basin. The lower half thus forms a sealed, unapertured, undrained sump receptacle for collecting drain water and silt and allowing sand to settle out. The hollow, cylindrical, upper half contains leaching openings which extend through from the inside to the outside of the wall, from top to bottom, for discharging cleared water to the surrounding, stone-lined earth without plugging or clogging and without polluting nearby wells, brooks, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,926 discloses a method and apparatus for land reclamation which includes utilizing groyne-like structures, including spaced stanchions to which are mounted porous screens and wherein the screens are vertically adjustable as material is deposited during the reclamation process. In some embodiments, the screens are carried by sleeves slidable on spaced stanchions. In other embodiments, the screens may be sectional and carried by multiple sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,681 discloses a permeable breakwater for submerged offshore or seawall retentive installation that includes a base and permeable opposed sides terminating at an upwardly projecting permeable wave wall. The breakwater is located offshore to cause moderate to heavy waves to break further offshore, thereby dissipating their energy before reaching the beach.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,020 discloses a sub-tidal platform adapted to be placed under water in front of a beach comprising a support structure having at least two upwardly extending, spaced-apart sidewalls extending along vertical planes. Each side wall has a bottom adapted to rest on a generally horizontal surface and a sloping, upwardly extending edge which is at an acute angle with respect to the bottom. A plurality of interconnecting members extends between the sidewalls for maintaining them in an upright position. The interconnecting members are positioned adjacent to the sloping edge of the sidewalls. A plurality of gates are pivotally connected to the interconnecting members of the support structure for controlling fluid flow through the space between the sidewalls. The gates open in response to incoming fluid flow through the gates and close in response to outgoing fluid flow in the opposite direction. The gates, when in their closed position, combine to form a sloping wall which substantially blocks the flow of fluid through the space between the sidewalls and deposits fluid-carried material in the space formed by the sidewalls and the sloped wall.
While there have been a number of prior art systems directed toward preventing beach erosion, there has not been a systems that adequately addresses the problem of preventing sand bar creation in inlets. There has not been a system that provides a simple, yet inventive basin which accumulates sand and sediment and efficiently removes such accumulations.
The present invention is directed to an improvement to a novel system which eliminates the accumulation of the sand or sediment that would normally be deposited on the bottom of an inlet, into a permanently deployed catch basin from which the sand/sediment can be continuously or periodically removed by water pumps capable of moving water and sand.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system which functions to prevent the accumulation of sediment in inlets and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system which permits the removal of sand and sediment accumulated into a catch basin by means of a pump and piping.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a system for the removal of sand and sediment buildup within a water inlet adjacent to a body of water which includes a catch basin having a uniquely configured transfer tube which facilitates the ongoing removal of sand and sediment which accumulates within a permanently installed catch basin.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.